Magnet
by tastes-like-ciel
Summary: Without warning, it spread into a burning passion that threatened to engulf them both. Shame it could not last. // “Can I keep you?”


Title: Magnet

Genre: Romance/Angst

Rating: PG-13+

Warnings: Seriously AU. ZeroLulu (give it a chance!!!), SuzaEuphie, just a touch of SuzaLulu (if you_ must_ think of it that way, but it isn't implied, believe it or not), and slight ShirleyLulu. Vague mentions at something limey. ;D

Summary: Without warning, it spread into a burning passion that threatened to engulf them both. Shame it could not last. // "Can I keep you?"

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass. Story inspired by the Vocaloid song Magnet and that "Can I keep you?" line is from Casper.

Serena: Meet my new obsession. XD I have grown to really love this pairing and I want to write more of it. It would be wonderful if other people would give this pairing a shot. I know it seems VERY strange, but it is actually very likable once you push past that.

-X-X-X-X-

"A slender flame burns at the edge of my heart.  
Without warning, it spreads into a burning passion.  
My butterfly, flitting around it chaotically.  
Scales dropping into your hand.  
I am wrapped around your finger from the lips to the tongue.  
Even if this is something that cannot be allowed,  
The flames jump higher still."

- Magnet; Vocaloid

-X-X-X-X-

"_Would you honor me with a dance?"_

Those were the first words Lelouch had ever heard the man speak. They were refined and eloquent in their pronunciation and delivery, spoken in a luxurious baritone voice that rolled of his devilish tongue like fine silk. It must have been that voice--or better yet, that tongue--that caused him to fall in love with the man.

At the time, he had been attending a formal ball that had been thrown in celebration of his sister's birthday.

Dear Euphemia. Eighteen years of age with a maturity that surprised many and yet her head was full of wild dreams and outlandish wishes. She wanted the world to be at peace and wished for her siblings to remain close by her side regardless of internal family affairs. But Lelouch loved her all the same. Her way of thinking was a nice change of pace at times and he did not mind indulging her by listening to these dreams. She had her head in the clouds and their father was less than pleased with her childish whims, but her candy-coated mentality had the lovely side effect of attracting a wonderful mate for her.

The man in question held the title of a knight. He was brave, quite handsome, and held the loveliest pair of emerald diamonds that Lelouch had ever seen anyone possess. He always seemed to wear an intricately designed white and gold uniform assumed to be his formal knight outfit. Although, Lelouch had only ever seen him at formal occasions so it made sense that he would wear such a thing. Euphemia certainly knew how to pick a lover. The two were planning on wedding in the middle of June.

Sir Suzaku Kururugi was the bridegroom's name.

Lelouch couldn't exactly say that he was on friendly terms with him, but they certainly weren't enemies. It was more that they had not been given the chance to really interact with one another. Their history involved a series of short pleasantries that never went beyond the words "hello" and "good day". Lelouch just assumed that they were never meant to know each other and did not pursue the matter any further.

His gaze lazily wandered the expanse of the ball room and briefly rested on the soft pink of Euphemia's hair. A strand was brushed behind her ear by the hand of her fiancé and a faint blush dusted her cheeks at the action. She exchanged a happy smile with Suzaku as the brunet's hand slipped down her shoulder to intertwine their fingers together. A tiny smile tugged at Lelouch's lips as Euphemia leaned up to give her fiancé a quick peck on the lips. She truly was living out a modern day fairytale. A princess joined in a binding contract of love with her beloved knight. Lelouch wished her and her fiancé all the happiness that they could handle.

He turned away and it was then that he first saw him, the mysterious phantom who seemed to have appeared for the sole purpose of stealing his heart.

_Zero_ was the only name he knew to call the man, but if you asked for Lelouch's opinion, it rather fit the masked enigma quite nicely.

He had been dressed in an elegant black tuxedo that had a white cravat neatly tied under his neck. Black gloves adorned his hands and a black frock coat was draped around his shoulders.

And covering his face had been a white masquerade mask.

It had covered up his entire face, leaving only small slits for the mouth and eyes.

Lelouch could still remember the way those startling red rubies seemed to seek out his gaze and then proceed to draw ever nearer to him as if magnetized.

"_Would you honor me with a dance?"_

A gloved hand had been held out to him in a gentlemanly type fashion.

"_It would be my pleasure."_

The moment his hand slipped into Zero's, the ball room became their playground. Zero quickly took the lead, one hand against Lelouch's hip and the other still intertwined with Lelouch's. Occasionally, he would twirl Lelouch around simply to enjoy the way the teen's ebony locks flew around his face. Other times, he would have Lelouch's slender back pressed against his chest just to enjoy the way the light shone against Lelouch's pale neck.

And they never once lost eye contact with each other.

And Lelouch never complained. Not even when their dance ended and they wandered outside did he utter one complaint.

He was entranced by this stranger for reasons beyond his knowledge and it scared him to not know why.

But at the same time, he loved that. He loved not knowing something for once. He loved…not knowing this man's identity, despite his conflicting feelings of _wanting_ to know.

Seated outside under a canopy of shining stars, they talked and talked for such a long time. It was possible that the party had already ended, but they did not care. They were too busy enjoying one another's company.

And when they had no more words to exchange, they began a new--much more intimate--dance…right there, under the twinkling gaze of the moonlit heaven above them.

Lelouch hadn't had any experience with such a dance, but Zero was gentle with him. He made sure that Lelouch received all the benefits of the dance and felt all the love he could give him.

And Lelouch did.

He felt a fire burning inside his heart and saw butterflies dancing at the edge of his vision. It was unbearable. So much so that tears filled his eyes and slipped down his cheeks. He didn't think he could stand this burning heat much longer.

Was this what it was like for Euphemia and Suzaku? Did they feel such a terrible burning sensation in their hearts too?

Was this what love was like?

"_It's alright." _

Zero had whispered that to him in a serene voice while wiping those tears away.

But had Lelouch imagined it or had Zero sounded…sad?

When it was all over, Lelouch had found himself wrapped up securely in Zero's arms, almost as if the masked man was afraid he would disappear. Lelouch, in turn, buried his face into the other man's chest.

"_Can I keep you?"_

Lelouch had smiled.

"_Of course."_

They stayed that way till morning, drowning in their moment of captivation and euphoria for as long as they could.

They were like magnets who had found their polar opposites and they stuck together the moment they were set near each other.

But after morning came, the hand that had set them side-by-side pulled them apart. They went their separate ways and never saw each other again.

Years later, when Lelouch had grown, he accepted an arranged marriage invitation from a lovely auburn-haired girl going by the name of Shirley Fenette.

And during the wedding ceremony, for just a moment--a short, short moment--Lelouch felt the pull of that magnetic force binding him to his polar opposite and he cried.

-X-X-X-X-

Serena:….[stares]…..[cries] Why do I write such sad stuff?! [cries some more] No!!! I want them to be together!!!! Dx [flails] Ima go crawl in a hole and be emo about this now. XD Anyway, if you can spare the time, I would LOVE a review. :D

**Also, please stop by the ZeroLulu/SuzaLulu Forum created by Tainted Ink And Paper and me!!** (Shameless plug. I know. XD)


End file.
